Special lenses are routinely required for use with photographic equipment. Despite the delicacy of such instruments, they must be readily transportable and extractable from their carrying case if they are to be useful. Hence, the lens case must incorporate packing materials capable of protecting the lens from shock and from environmental conditions such as moisture and heat, while still being of reasonable structural integrity and attractiveness.
There have been many attempts utilizing a variety of approaches, to design and fabricate such a case, but with only minor success. For example, some prior art units have been provided with tubular bodies encompassed by coverings of leather, plastic, or the like. Bottoms of cardboard or similar material have usually been provided within such covering to receive and support the weight of the lens. Nowhere in my experience, however, have photographers been provided with a lens case which is capable of simultaneously resisting high impact loads, adequately protecting the encased lens from the resulting shocks, and defining a structure which is substantially environmentally sealed. Moreover, a lens case incorporating such desirable features, while additionally including temperature insulating qualities and being attractive in appearance, easy to open and close, and readily adaptable for transport is even more unique.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a case for photographic lenses and the like which includes each of these desirable features and which, additionally, is readily adapted to economical manufacturing procedures.